


I'm A Hot Knife, He's A Pat of Butter

by joyseul



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of sex, i burned out before writing the sex so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyseul/pseuds/joyseul
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are best friends. But maybe, it's a little more complicated.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	I'm A Hot Knife, He's A Pat of Butter

It started off innocently enough. Like any other day, Jaemin didn’t get out of bed although it was late. He was on his phone playing (and losing) pubg. It was peaceful until his bedroom door was opened harshly. A hungry Jeno appeared. He stomped towards Jaemin’s bed and started whining.

“Are you not hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, you’re hungry?”

“Yes, I’m not hungry.”

The hungry boy pouted, as per usual. Jaemin gave him the once-over, Jeno looked too cute whining like that. He found himself smiling. Not too big and not too long, though. He tried not to let Jeno know that teasing Jeno gave him the greatest pleasure. He knew he had to eventually cook for the boy anyway, but his game was still going on and maybe he secretly liked to see Jeno beg. He swore he didn’t have a kink.

The overgrown puppy paced around his room, still trying to get his full attention. “Come on. At least do some aegyo if you’re that desperate.” Jaemin prompted. If his labor was inevitable anyway, at least he should gain something out of it.

A deep sigh was followed by “Jeno ith thad. Jaemin won’t make food so Jeno ith thad.” Jeno’s ears were red and he was sweating, but Jaemin pretended he wasn’t amused. He didn’t even look up from his phone, although he saw the whole thing from the corner of his eye. It wasn’t like he would lose the opportunity to see Jeno’s aegyo.

“Meh. It’s kind of tired.” He commented, trying so hard to sound unimpressed although he badly wanted to pinch Jeno’s cheeks. Jeno jutted out his lower lip in protest. An idea popped into Jaemin’s head and he started making kissing noises. “Give me a kiss, then I’ll make you food.” He was so sure this one would frustrate the hell out of Jeno. He’d beg, at least. Maybe if he played his cards right, it could be the day he would finally see Jeno cry.

What Jaemin didn’t anticipate was Jeno snatching his phone away from him, sitting on top of him, and starting to kiss him on the lips. It was short, so it didn’t register until Jeno’s face was already off of his, “food, now.” Jeno’s breath hit Jaemin’s face because their faces were so close to each other. Jaemin stopped breathing.

Jeno already got up and left his bedroom before he could even say anything. 

*

It has become a routine since then. Every time they’re having their off days and Jeno is hungry, he just has to kiss Jaemin now. The difference is that it has evolved from just a kiss. Jaemin learns to react quickly and the kisses have turned into make out sessions. They don’t talk about it, just like they never seriously talk about anything ever. It seems like a natural progression. A thing bros do all the time, they convince themselves.

Besides, Jeno knows Jaemin does that to others. He caught Donghyuck and Jaemin kissing once —he never asked them about it. That day, he isolated himself in his room, not knowing what to think, feel, do, or say.

Donghyuck and Jaemin have been friends with him forever. They’re his best friends, if not his only friends. So the fact that they don’t tell Jeno about whatever their thing is hurts him a little bit. Then again, they’re not obligated to tell him everything.

Maybe, Jeno is a little jealous. Jaemin barely ever shows interest for Donghyuck whenever they’re in public. They even seem like strangers sometimes. But that’s the opposite of the truth. They’re closer than whatever the fans think of them, and that’s a fact that only the closest people to them know.

So private. So intimate.

On the other hand, Jaemin and Jeno seem like an open book to the public. It’s been laid there since the start. They’re the poster boys for “best friends forever”. Inseparable soulmates. Jaemin has said “I love you” to Jeno a thousand times and Jeno has rejected him two thousands times. Fans eat it up all the time.

It’s not that they’re not the best of friends behind closed doors. Jeno would like to think he is indeed Jaemin’s best friend, and he’s confident that Jaemin would agree. But there are a lot they are not telling each other.

Like how Jeno doesn’t tell Jaemin he’s in love with him. How Jeno is more than a little bit jealous of Donghyuck —and Jisung and Renjun for that matter (thankfully, Chenle is a Jeno enthusiast, and debatably the number one NoMin supporter, so at least he doesn’t have to worry about that). How giddy he gets every time SM pairs them together —which is a lot, because SM knows what sells, but Jeno isn’t even mad about that. How his heart races every time they game together, just the two of them in Jeno’s room and their elbows knock from time to time. How he actually doesn’t mind Jaemin smelling him out of nowhere, he’s just scared Jaemin will find out his face heats up and his ears flushed red, or that Jaemin will hear his heart thumping on his chest.

Jeno wonders now if Jaemin tells Donghyuck about kissing Jeno. He wonders who else Jaemin kisses willingly, without having to trade it with his cooking. He wonders if Jaemin’s heart races too whenever they’re together, whenever Jeno gently massages his shoulder and plays with the nape of his hair.

Some days, Jeno tries to brave himself and walks to Jaemin’s room with the intention of getting answers. But every time, they just end up tangled, short of breath, and Jeno ends up eating soy sauce egg rice again.

*

They are on Jaemin’s bed, lounging around with nothing to do. Jaemin is playing a game on his phone, his back to the wall. Jeno is not in the mood to play, which is so out of character for him. He is playing with Jaemin’s plushie instead, his head staying comfortably in Jaemin’s lap.

Jeno’s mind wanders. 90% of his brain is filled with Jaemin. Unanswered questions, guesses, inappropriate thoughts. Like, how long has he actually been in love with Jaemin, does Jaemin perhaps like him too, can his hole stretch to accommodate Jaemin’s big succulent?

_Wait, what._

He punches Jaemin’s plushie, a futile attempt at trying to calm his heart and dick down. Jaemin looks away from his game for a second to complain and stop him from punching his baby. Baby, will Jaemin ever call him with that word? He ponders, his cheeks turn pink.

It could be that Jeno is so bored out of his mind that he finally decides to ask. “Do you make out with the others, too?” He tries to sound nonchalant about it, like it doesn’t bother him. It does.

Jaemin’s brows are furrowed. He doesn’t look up from his game, though. Like it’s not an important enough matter to pause his game. “Suddenly?” He asks. Jeno shrugs, his face scrunched. He doesn’t want to know more. He really shouldn’t have asked, his heart is too weak to hear the answer. But he needs to make sense of it. It’s possible that he is also a little bit of a masochist.

“I mean, it makes sense for you and Donghyuck.” Jaemin snorts and rolls his eyes at that statement. “Even Renjun?”

Only the sounds of gunshots from Jaemin’s phone fill the room for a moment until Jaemin loses and curses. He finally puts his phone down and looks at Jeno. “Well, at first I was just comforting Renjun because someone rejected him.” He smirks. “Why do you even keep getting chummy with him when you don’t even like him? Huh.” He snarks.

That gets Jeno to sit down and punch Jaemin’s side. He doesn’t know Jaemin knows about him rejecting Renjun’s confession. He suspected, since they are all such good friends. But it doesn’t make him feel less humiliated. “Hey, I’m just being nice to a friend.” The heat of embarrassment has taken over Jeno’s whole face. 

That statement earns another eye roll from Jaemin. “Renjun and I are friends. If you’re _so nice_ why don’t you just kiss him, you know, _as a friend_?” Jaemin comments casually.

Not that Jeno’s ego is big (it is) or that he’s jealous that Jaemin can just kiss anyone and he realizes he’s not special, but he can’t help but feeling a little offended by Jaemin’s remark. The silence from Jeno is cue for Jaemin to go back to his game. But then, Jeno rebukes in a condescending tone, “Sorry, not everyone is like you.”

Jaemin stops in his tracks and mutters under his breath, clearly pissed off. “What the fuck does that suppose to mean?”

Jeno’s heart sinks. He doesn’t mean to look down on Jaemin and judge his arrangements with other people. It’s his choice to do whatever he wants. It was a stupid comment and he knows that, but he can’t get himself to apologize because Jaemin is suddenly off his bed, rushing to put his phone and charger in his sling bag, and getting ready to leave.

As he’s about to open the door, Jeno grabs his wrist. “Where are you going?”

Jaemin shakes his wrist out of Jeno’s grip. “Gonna see Jungwoo hyung.” There is jealousy written all over Jeno’s face and Jaemin can’t decide if he likes it or hates it.

But for now, he’s hurt because Jeno just indirectly called him a slut. He knows he is, and usually he’s proud of it, so he doesn’t know why it stings when Jeno said it. He can’t help but wanting to hurt Jeno as well. Everyone already calls him immature anyway. “Gonna suck his dick since I’m a dirty whore.” He shrugs and leaves a dumbstruck Jeno in his room.

*

When Jaemin comes back to the dorm that night, it’s because he received a text message from Jeno. “I’m sorry, I was stupid. Please come home. I’m hungry.” Just one text message and he comes running back to the dorm. Jungwoo called him ‘whipped’ but it’s not like it’s untrue. So what if he is whipped? He can’t be angry at anyone for more than 2 hours, especially at someone who hasn’t eaten their meal. It’s unnatural for him. Jeno is no exception.

There’s a lump in the living room couch and he can already tell it’s Jeno by the soft snores. He thinks it’s ridiculous how he knows how Jeno’s snores sound. That fact alone warms his heart a little bit.

Jaemin approaches him carefully but Jeno hears the footsteps and slowly opens his eyes. Jeno can’t open his eyes fully yet, so Jaemin has the pleasure to see his sleepy crescent eyes. _So cute. So fucking cute_. Jaemin gushes inside. He is crouching in front of the couch, looking at Jeno with gentle eyes and a soft smile. “Did you eat?” He asks, his hand brushing strands of Jeno’s hair off of his forehead. Jeno mumbles a soft _'no'_ , followed by the sound of his stomach growling, and Jaemin chuckles. He stands up and makes a beeline to the kitchen, preparing Jeno’s favorite food without even being asked.

“Wow, you really _are_ whipped.” A voice suddenly comes from behind him and he almost drops the egg. He finds Renjun filling his water bottle, a knowing smirk on his face. “Thought you would at least let him starve until tomorrow.”

“Um, I’m not a meanie like you.” He banters. Renjun rolls his eyes. “He basically called me a slut, you know. I don’t know why I was so mad.” He sighs, hoping for Renjun to give the answer for him. He knows Renjun won’t beat around the bush. He needs some clarity right now. His feelings have been messing up his brain.

“Yeah, he told me. Then, we made out.” At that, Jaemin looks up from the frying pan to look at Renjun, so quick it could’ve given him whiplash, only to find Renjun with a cunning smile plastered on his face. He pretends to punch Renjun’s stomach. “Chill. I’m not a slut like you.” This time, Jaemin almost hits him with his spatula. If Renjun doesn’t stop him, he would be in trouble for scarring his bandmate’s face.

Renjun bursts into laughter. “Bitch. You know I’m a slut.” Jaemin laughs along with him. “You know who isn’t tho..” And just like that, Jaemin’s smile fades. “If there is anyone more whipped than you, it’s him.” Renjun shrugs.

Jaemin knows. He knows Jeno has been clinging onto him like a lost puppy since forever. He knows Jeno will bare his feelings and compliment him sincerely on camera, although everyone else is joking around. 

But Jeno is his best friend. And it’s comfortable for Jaemin to think that’s what they are and they ever will be.

They hear a groggy Jeno drag his feet to the kitchen, walking towards Jaemin. He puts his head on Jaemins shoulder, his hands on Jaemin’s waist. He nuzzles his face in the space between Jaemin’s neck and shoulder.

Renjun gives Jaemin _a look_ , and whispers _“whipped”_ before disappearing into his room, leaving Jaemin and his denial in the kitchen.

When they sit on the kitchen table, Jaemin playing games on his phone and losing each one, it’s because he’s pretending he’s not observing sleepy Jeno eat the food that he cooks. He starts to admit that he might be just the slightest bit whipped.

When he chooses to sleep on the couch because Jisung is already sleeping on his bed, Jeno silently brings a blanket from his very empty bed only to join him in the couch. He can already imagine how bad Renjun’s teasing will be the next morning, but he complies anyway because seeing Jeno be the small spoon, dragging his arms around his body, might just be worth the embarrassment.

Maybe he’s more than the slightest bit whipped, he thinks to himself before Jeno’s soft snores bring him to slumber.

*

They pull an all-nighter that night. Jaemin’s laptop is set up in Jeno’s room, they sit side by side. Jaemin is wearing a headphone so he doesn’t hear Jeno move until his head is suddenly buried on Jaemin’s shoulder. He loosens his headphone and steals a glance. Jeno has stopped playing, his monitor is off. “Go to sleep if you’re tired. Your neck will be sore tomorrow if you sleep like this.” He scolds Jeno, eyes filled with concern.

Jeno’s arms slip under Jaemin’s arm and around Jaemin’s torso. Jaemin tenses up in his seat. “Not sleepy.” Jeno replies, his voice a little bit unclear because he’s talking through Jaemin’s t-shirt. Jaemin shivers at the movement of Jeno’s lips. His t-shirt is somehow both too thin and not thin enough.

Jaemin clears his throat. It feels dry all of a sudden. “You hungry? I’ll cook.” He suggests, hoping that Jeno is hungry. He tries to not think about some stupid scenario, like Jeno being horny.

Jeno shakes his head. His hands are clutching Jaemin's t-shirt. His face is getting closer to Jaemin’s neck now. “Can I kiss you although I’m not hungry?” He asks, his voice only slightly louder than a whisper. Oh. Jaemin can barely hear it but he knows Jeno’s voice is thick with lust. His lips graze Jaemin’s neck as he speaks. Jaemin gulps.

It’s nothing. It should be nothing. He kisses Donghyuck and Renjun and Jungwoo without having to cook for them. They’re all his friends. Jeno is his friend. Best friend, even. He shouldn’t treat him any differently.

“Sure.” He murmurs, eyes still planted on his laptop.

Jeno starts peppering Jaemin’s neck with kisses. He slowly maneuvers his body from his chair and climbs onto Jaemin’s lap. “Stop playing.” He whispers in Jaemin’s ear before biting it softly, then licking it tentatively. Jaemin is so thankful Jeno’s hands are on his neck right now because if they travel to his chest, Jeno will know how erratic his heartbeats currently are.

When Jaemin loses the game, the gunshot sound effects are no longer there to cover up the sound of Jeno’s wet lips open-mouth kissing Jaemin’s jaw. Jeno trails kisses from his jaw to his lips and presses his body even closer to Jaemin. Jaemin can feel a tent forming in his pants. _This can’t be good._

It’s not the usual Jeno, Jaemin notices. The kisses are hungrier. Jeno tries to pry open his lips with his tongue with more urge than usual. He tugs on Jaemin’s lips harder, his licks are more careless. There’s saliva all over Jaemin’s chin. Jeno’s hands start to trace Jaemin’s abs over the t-shirt. _This is a disaster._

He panics when he feels Jeno grinding on his thigh and whining in his kisses. He is not ready for this. Not today. Not without preparing his heart. 

It could be that his stomach acid level increases because of stress, or because it’s half past three in the morning and the last time he ate was early dinner, but Jaemin’s stomach decides to growl loudly.

Jeno pulls away in shock. He looks at Jaemin’s mortified face and immediately throws his head back and laughs hysterically. When he removes himself from Jaemin’s lap to stand up, Jaemin feels a rush of relief, but he can’t help but feeling slightly disappointed. “Clearly, you’re the hungry one. Let’s get you some food.” Jeno smiles while wiping his own saliva on Jaemin’s chin with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Gross.” Jaemin mutters, unable to stop a grin from forming on his face. “Are you gonna cook for me?” He teases but his heart is still going a hundred miles per hour.

“No. But I can keep you company. And that’s just as valuable, if not more.” Jeno holds out his hand, trying to get Jaemin to stand up. He winks.

_Jeno just fucking winked._

Jaemin can hear the thump of his own heartbeats in his ears. He glances at Jeno’s hand for a moment before taking his hand. “How noble.” He says sarcastically.

Jaemin thinks he might have fallen in love.

* 

They’re in the middle of a break during practice when Donghyuck starts to complain. “I mean, I kinda miss you.” He drops his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder, a pout on his face. He feels Jaemin chuckles.

“How can you say that when Renjun is right there, having softer lips than mine?” Renjun gives a dirty look at Jaemin. Jaemin can feel Donghyuk’s face heating up and he can see Renjun looking interested, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“You know,” Renjun approaches them with an mischievous glint in his eyes, “Jeno probably never even asked him to stop playing around with other people. He just does that.” He jokes, but the surprised look on Jaemin’s face confirms it. “Holy shit.. Na Jaemin. Are you serious?” He inspects Jaemin’s face in disbelief. Jaemin tries to avoid Renjun’s gaze and Renjun gasps.

A weak punch and a kick to the shin won’t stop Renjun and Donghyuck from laughing their asses off. They keep making cartoonish whip sounds, Donghyuck even goes to download an app for that. Jaemin’s face turns red, sweats start to form on his forehead.

As if it can’t be worse, Jeno enters the room. Although he’s looking a little bit tired from the Show, he’s still curious as to what his friends are laughing about. He drops to the floor to wear his shoes and tries to catch Jaemin’s eye, but Jaemin manages to shy away from his gaze.

Jeno tries to pry but they won’t explain to him what the noises mean, and Jeno might be too offline to understand that by himself.

Despite not understanding what the teasing is about, Jeno hugs Jaemin to protect him from Renjun and Donghyuck anyway. 

Jaemin thinks maybe being teased is not that bad after all.

*

It’s a slow day that day. Jisung is having a sleepover at Chenle’s. Renjun has to do his radio gig. Jaemin is on his phone as per usual. He hasn’t eaten and only got his ass off his bed once because he couldn’t hold his pee anymore.

Jeno enters his room with his biking gear ready. “No.” Jaemin exclaims before Jeno says anything. “You can’t make me.” He tries to sound authoritative.

“But I just bought a picnic mat. I wanna eat ramyeon by the river. Please..”

Jeno’s puppy face is his demise, it has always been. It’s what got him into this thing in the first place. His continuous “pleasee~” and pouts have 100% success rate. Jaemin sighs. He makes Jeno drag him to change and get ready, pretending to sulk, but his heart races a little when Jeno tells him he will change his clothes for him and his hands almost drag Jaemin’s boxer down.

Their nightly bike rides —Chenle calls it dates, but Jaemin pretends he doesn’t hear it— are Jaemin’s favorite. He loves to find a beautiful spot with perfect lighting and takes some landscape pictures. He loves to make Jeno pose naturally in front of the landscape. He loves to eat ramyeon on the convenience store’s too small bench, their knees knocking on each other. He loves to see Jeno’s body wet with sweat.

Tonight, though, Jeno looks extra cute under the dim street lights when he sets up the picnic mat. He put the plastic cups from home and the cold water and soft drinks they just bought carefully. Jaemin waits for him to finish before sitting down with their food. He gets his camera from his bag and tries to capture their spread. Jeno playfully tries to take the food while Jaemin is finding the right angle, making Jaemin complain and swat his hands away.

Observing Jaemin looking all serious business with his camera, moving the plates and cups ever so slightly so the composition looks just right, gives a smile to Jeno’s face. His heart is warm and it feels a little heady. Jeno wants to capture this moment, this feeling, this ambience in a jar and hold it close to his heart forever.

He’s too busy drinking in _Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin_ that he doesn’t realize Jaemin has stopped taking pictures and started eating. Jaemin gives him a nudge. “Stop looking at me and start eating. Your noodle is cold.” Jeno saw a tinge of pink on Jaemin’s cheeks. He giggles and takes his noodle, eyes still fixated on the boy.

It’s quiet, sans the sound of them eating, but Jeno’s thoughts are too loud in his head. It’s suffocating having to repress his feelings, his thoughts.

He figures it’s time to talk.

“Jaemin, don’t take this the wrong way, but,” he starts hesitantly. Jaemin voices a soft _‘hmm?’_ without looking at him, still focused on balancing his ramyeon and onigiri. Jeno inhales, exhales. “Do you still kiss other people? I’m just asking.” He puts way too many disclaimers because the last time he asked, it didn’t exactly go well.

“Nope.” Replies Jaemin, short and simple. He doesn’t expect such a quick answer, or that the answer is the one his heart wants. He lets out a sigh of relief. It might be too loud so Jaemin looks at him and chuckles. Jaemin pinches his cheek, he looks at Jeno fondly. “Aww.. were you gonna get jealous?” He teases.

Jeno only lets out a soft _‘yes’_ before gently grabbing Jaemin’s wrist and starts kissing it. Jaemin tenses under his touch, but he continues until Jaemin relaxes. “Jaemin..” He pauses, then considers what he’s about to say one more time before he finally says it. “Be my boyfriend.” He states, he regrets his childish sulky tone a little bit. But it’s not a question or a request, it’s a soft demand.

He looks at Jaemin’s face and finds Jaemin frozen, his face pale and his jaw drops. “Ugh, why?” That’s not the answer he expects from the pink-haired boy, at least it’s not a _‘no’_. Jaemin looks puzzled, like it’s such an alien thing for Jeno to ask. Like Jaemin hasn’t just confirmed they have been exclusively making out with each other. 

Jeno laces their fingers together, “Because.. I love you? And you love me. You’ve said it a thousand times so no take backs.” Jeno chuckles awkwardly. He scoots closer, trying to reach Jaemin’s other hand and hold it too. Jaemin lets him, but there are sweats forming on his forehead.

_Because I love you._ Jaemin can’t believe Jeno just said that easily. If it was him who said it, it would make sense, and he already did that a thousand times. But it’s Jeno, and he’s saying that with ease? Has it really been this simple all this time?

“Yes, but we already do everything together anyway. Should we really be boyfriends?”

“Not everything.”

“What?”

“I want to suck your dick.”

Jaemin chokes on nothing and tries to clears his throat. The ramyeon is coming back up from his stomach. He’s worried he’s gonna vomit. _What the fuck did Jeno just say??_ “Uhh if you want to give me a blowjob you just have to ask.. No need to be formal and serious about it.” He laughs awkwardly. He badly needs to wipe his forehead, or get water to drink, but Jeno’s hands are not letting go. “It’s too much of a hassle you know. We have to tell the company, sign a form and everything.” He reasons. Stupid reasons with easy solutions. 

“Absolutely not a hassle. I’ll fill every form myself if you’re too lazy to do it.” Jeno is stubborn. Jaemin knows he won’t stop pushing until Jaemin gives up.

Jaemin can’t help but feel a little bit scared, though.

“What is it?” Jaemin has been looking down but Jeno tries to find Jaemin’s eyes. He knows. He always knows when Jaemin lies, or when there’s something he’s not telling.

“You’re my best friend.”

“Yes. And I’d like to still be your best friend. Do you really think we would stop being best friends if we date?” Jeno caresses Jaemin’s cheek and Jaemin leans into the touch. It feels good. Maybe it really is not that complicated. Jaemin likes Jeno’s touches. “Who do you think would be my new best friend? Renjun? I’m scared of him.” That gets a laugh out of Jaemin and he starts to relax.

“Well you love Donghyuck.” Jaemin prompts, his eyes softer now. His face is no longer pale, Jeno notices. “You’ve kissed him many times, too.”

“Shut up, it was just fanservice on stage. He is barely even here.”

“Does it mean if we’re separated you’ll break up with me?”

“To break up with you, we have to be boyfriends first.”

Jaemin laughs again, louder this time. He doesn’t know why he tries to avoid this. He doesn’t know why he’s scared. If there’s anyone who can do this, it’s them. If there’s anyone he wants to do this with, it’s Jeno. It’s always been Jeno.

It’s not complicated. Jeno loves him. And he loves Jeno. He’s said it a thousand times and now Jeno is ready to not reject him.

Jeno gently grabs his head and puts their forehead together. Jeno’s eyes are gentle but they pierce through Jaemin’s skull. Jaemin shivers. Somehow, he can’t look away.

“Your mom would be so mad if she finds out.”

“Jaemin, just say yes.”

“Yes.”

They tilt their heads and close the gap between them. It starts with a chaste kiss. Jeno’s hands are framing Jaemin’s face while Jaemin’s hands are on the other’s chest.

Jeno pauses and puts a little distance between them so he can see Jaemin’s face; flushed, soft, smiley, and completely his. “My boyfriend.” He snickers and pinches Jaemin’s cheek.

Jaemin thinks Jeno’s eye smile is the absolute worst and should be banned. “You’re a child.” He sulks and pulls Jeno’s t-shirt closer so he can kiss Jeno again. More passionate this time. Their hands freely roam around each other’s bodies. Their sighs and whines can be heard if there is anyone nearby, but they don’t care.

When Jeno’s hand moves to his lower back, dangerously close to his ass, Jaemin thinks it’s time to go home.

When they reach the dorm, Jeno drags Jaemin to his room and pushes him flat on his bed. He climbs onto Jaemin’s lap and kisses Jaemin from his forehead to his nose, his jaw, his throat, and his neck. Jeno’s hovering over him so their bodies are way too far from each other for Jaemin’s liking. Jaemin bucks up and grunts. He needs more friction.

“Didn’t you say you want to suck my dick earlier..” Jaemin asks matter-of-factly. It’s Jeno’s turn to choke on nothing.

Jeno’s face is red with shame. It just registers now that he said that, and that Jaemin is actually calling him out on it. He wants to do it, don’t get him wrong. It’s just.. the first time is always nerve wracking. “Are you.. is this.. your first time?” He asks shyly, there’s no intention to be judgmental.

Jaemin smirks. “Will you be jealous if I say no?”

“Only a little bit.”

“Then no.” He provokes. But he knows Jeno is not asking because he’s jealous. He sees the hesitation and uneasiness radiating from Jeno. “It’s okay, babe. You’ll just have to do better than them.” Jaemin props himself up with his arms to give Jeno a kiss of encouragement. “I’ll teach you.” He whispers on Jeno’s ear, bites it softly, then pushes Jeno’s shoulder further down. He knows the mention of competition will fuel the fire in Jeno and make him forget about his worry.

Jaemin is a genius after all.

*

When they cuddle after their first time together, Jaemin can’t help but showering Jeno’s cheeks with kisses. “You’re soo cutee~” He pinches Jeno’s cheeks and babies the older boy who’s clearly flushed and extremely shy, although they have just bared themselves to each other earlier.

“Stop fucking calling me cute.” He pushes Jaemin, pretending to be upset, but doesn’t even use a percent of his strength. He can’t even act like he’s mad when he’s still riding on post orgasm high.

“But you look so cute with your legs up, telling me to push harder and when you finally co-“ Jeno pokes Jaemin’s side, effectively stopping Jaemin from recollecting everything. It’s embarrassing but Jaemin is shameless and the only way to stop him is either kissing him —Jeno’s afraid he’s still too sore and he might not trust himself and Jaemin to not get back into it immediately once they start kissing— or tickling him. So Jeno opts for the latter. Jaemin is loud when he’s being tickled and Jeno enjoys hearing his laughter.

What they don’t realize is that Renjun is already home and he opens the door to Jeno’s bedroom, curious as to what the laughter is all about.

“Nice.” He comments, his eyes clearly on Jeno’s ass. He walks out of the room leisurely, like he hasn’t just caught Jeno and Jaemin in the middle of their naked-wrestling session.

Jaemin roars with laughter and Jeno buries his face in his neck, hoping it can mask his embarrassment.

*

When they have to deal with never ending scolds from their managers and infinite amount of teasing from their friends, Jeno holds Jaemin’s hands through everything. Maybe, it’s simple after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to AO3. Thinking of crossposting from my AFF and moving my fics here. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (Edited some mistakes and will edit more when I come to my senses probably. Amateur hour. Sorry 😭)


End file.
